


Worth It

by baysian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: 原文地址不在AO3上所以Notes里的链接无法使用_(:з)∠)_原文地址请走：https://amagoner.tumblr.com/post/173745497927/worth-it





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387347) by amagoner. 



> 原文地址不在AO3上所以Notes里的链接无法使用_(:з)∠)_
> 
> 原文地址请走：https://amagoner.tumblr.com/post/173745497927/worth-it

Maxim翻过身哼哼着，朝你的方向伸出手去，却只摸到了空旷的睡垫。

他皱起眉头，又翻过身去拿起自己的手表。眯着眼去看几乎隐形的表面，凌晨1:10，这荒山野岭的大半夜，你特么的能跑到哪里去？担忧困扰着他，而他试图控制住这情绪。

他坐起身来，爬向帐篷的开口处，发现拉链被拉开了一道小口子。

“啊，等一下……”他自言自语道，突然想起你最初为什么想来这次野营的原因。

他爬出帐篷，一眼就看到了你，你缩在野营椅上，他沉重的夹克衫拉开来，罩在你的肩膀上被你一手固定住。另一只手拿着张小小的星象图。巨大的相机架在三脚架上就在你身侧。

但你却没在看相机镜头，你的视线集中头上在黑暗沉静的夜空中，嘴微微张开来。

就像一张黑暗的帆布中散布着星星点点的钻石和石子，各种颜色与大小都有。也许有人会同你争论这会不会是世上最美的风景。

但Maxim却不看夜空，他在看你。

Maxim拖出自己的野营椅将之打开，然后架在你身边。你转过身，朝他笑了笑，他也同样回应了你。他伸出手揽住你的肩膀，另一只手将你的椅子拖得更近，这样你就紧紧贴着他了。

“你在外头不冷吗？”他亲吻着你的太阳穴问道

你只是哼哼着回应了声“但是很值得。”叹了口气，你又回头看向夜空。

“你有没有曾经感觉到自己已经忘了它的样子？我是说夜空。”你转过头看向他，眼里闪烁着好奇。

而最终他的视线终于从你的脸上转向了星空。“有时候会，但一旦如此，我就会回来。”

你又哼了声。舒适的沉默弥漫开，你赞叹着头上银河的美丽与浩瀚。

最终，在你俩柔声讨论了几句星星与周围自然环境的话题之后，你又靠着Maxim的肩膀打起盹儿来，昏昏欲睡。

他将你抱起来，回到了帐篷，将你包裹好，安置在他宽阔的胸口。他在你身上找到了宁静与祥和。暗地里悄悄的，他也希望下一次当他说要去野营的时候，你也会说想一起来。


End file.
